pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1927 in literature
The year 1927 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Random House, book publishers, is founded in New York City by Bennett Cerf and Donald Klopfer. New books *James Boyd - Marching On *Edgar Rice Burroughs - The Outlaw of Torn *James Branch Cabell - Something About Eve *Willa Cather - Death Comes for the Archbishop *Blaise Cendrars - La Confession de Dan Yack *Agatha Christie - The Big Four *Jaime de Angulo - The Lariat *Mazo de la Roche - Jalna *Franklin W. Dixon - The Tower Treasure *Arthur Conan Doyle - The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes *David Garnett - Go She Must! *Julien Green - The Closed Garden *Ernest Hemingway - Hills Like White Elephants *Hermann Hesse - Steppenwolf *Will James - Smoky the Cowhorse *James Weldon Johnson - God's Trombones *Franz Kafka - Amerika *Rosamond Lehmann - Dusty Answer *Sinclair Lewis - Elmer Gantry *A. A. Milne - Now We Are Six *Vilhelm Moberg - Raskens *Yury Olesha - Envy *Baroness Orczy - Sir Percy Hits Back *Marcel Proust - In Search of Lost Time (final instalment) *Waverley Lewis Root - King of the Jews *Dorothy L. Sayers - Unnatural Death *Upton Sinclair - Oil! *B. Traven - Der Schatz der Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) *Sigrid Undset **''The Snake Pit'' **''The Son Avenger'' *S. S. Van Dine - The Canary Murder Case *Thornton Wilder - The Bridge of San Luis Rey *Henry Williamson - Tarka the Otter *P. G. Wodehouse **''Meet Mr Mulliner'' **''The Small Bachelor'' *Virginia Woolf - To the Lighthouse *Arnold Zweig - Streit um den Sergeanten Grischa (The Case of Sergeant Grischa) New drama * Isaac Babel - Sunset * Philip Barry - Paris Bound * Bertolt Brecht - In The Jungle of Cities (in its final version) * Mikhail Bulgakov - Flight (written) * Federico García Lorca - Mariana Pineda * DuBose Heyward and Dorothy Heyward - Porgy * Vsevolod Ivanov - Armoured Train 14-69 * George S. Kaufman and Edna Ferber - The Royal Family * John Howard Lawson - Loud Speaker * W. Somerset Maugham - The Letter * Ernst Toller - Hoppla, We're Alive! * Jim Tully - Twenty Below * Bayard Veiller - The Trial of Mary Dugan Poetry *Robert Desnos - La liberté ou l'amour! *Allama Iqbal - Zabur-i-Ajam (Persian Psalms) Non-fiction *Nan Britton - The President's Daughter *John Dewey - Philosophy and Civilization *J. W. Dunne - An Experiment with Time *E. M. Forster - Aspects of the Novel *Sigmund Freud - The Future of an Illusion (Die Zukunft einer Illusion) *Martin Heidegger - Being and Time (Sein und Zeit) *T. E. Lawrence - Seven Pillars of Wisdom *Bertrand Russell - An Outline of Philosophy *Helen Waddell - The Wandering Scholars Births *January 8 - Charles Tomlinson, British poet *February 1 - Galway Kinnell, American poet *February 6 - William Gardner Smith, expatriate American novelist & journalist *February 21 - Erma Bombeck, American humorist (d. 1996) *March 6 - Gabriel García Márquez, Colombian novelist *May 25 - Robert Ludlum, American novelist (d. 2001) *July 4 - Neil Simon, American playwright *August 23 - Dick Bruna, Dutch author & illustrator *September 30 - W. S. Merwin, American poet *October 16 - Günter Grass, German novelist *December 13 - James Wright, American poet (d. 1980) Deaths *March 18 - Philip Wicksteed, theologian and critic *March 31 - Mabel Collins, British theosophist & author (b. 1851) *April 16 - Gaston Leroux, French novelist (b. 1868) *May 25 - Henri Hubert, French sociologist (b. 1872) *May 29 - Georges Eekhoud, Belgian novelist (b. 1854) *June 1 - J. B. Bury, Irish historian (b. 1861) *June 14 - Jerome K. Jerome, English humorous writer (b. 1859) *July 5 - Lesbia Harford, Australian poet (b. 1891) *August 13 - James Oliver Curwood, American novelist & conservationist (b. 1878) *September 14 - Hugo Ball, German poet (b. 1886) *October 8 **Ricardo Güiraldes, Argentine novelist & poet (b. 1886) **Mary Webb, Engligh novelist (b. 1881) *December 5 - Fyodor Sologub, Russian dramatist & essayist (b. 1863) *''date unknown'' **Adolfo León Gómez, Colombian poet (b. 1857) **Alfred Remy, American philologist & music writer (born 1870) Awards *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Francis Brett Young, The Portrait of Clare *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography:H. A. L. Fisher, James Bryce, Viscount Bryce of Dechmont, O.M. *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Will James, Smoky the Cow Horse *Nobel Prize for Literature: Henri Bergson *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Paul Green, In Abraham's Bosom *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Leonora Speyer, Fiddler's Farewell *Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Louis Bromfield, Early Autumn * * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature